The Only Wasp
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: Beast Wars - When Waspinator is hit in the head too hard, his thoughts become twisted and insane.


He was the only wasp in the hive.

Those he shared the hive with were busy workers. It was all about the enemy; defeat the enemy hive or be defeated yourself. The enemy, the enemy, destroy the enemy for the queen. The workers treated him funny. Why? Why was he treated funny? He was a wasp who shared the same mission, a wasp who obeyed the queen. Why was he shunned? He was shunned for being different. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't, he wasn't.

The enemy had a queen, the big furry one, the queen of their hive. The workers obey the queen. Don't disobey the queen or you'll be considered an enemy. The enemy, the enemy will destroy you. Don't disobey the queen.

Megatron hit Waspinator across the head, bringing him out of his insanity. Waspinator shook his head, said his thanks and transformed before flying away. He flew silently for once, not ranting about his mistreatment or the cruelty of his comrades. Waspinator focused on what he had experienced after the boulder had crushed him and messed up his thought patterns.

Those insane thoughts were replaying themselves inside his head. What did they mean by 'Don't disobey the queen'? It sounded like something Inferno would say. Yes, Waspinator's beast mode was a wasp, he knew that. Why did the words repeat that he was one, over and over again? Waspinator flew back to the Nemesis to rest for the night.

The nest day, Megatron ordered an attack on the Maximals, who were enjoying themselves near a fruit tree in the sun. Gunshots rang though the air, disrupting the peace. Even though the Maximals were unprepared, they were winning the battle. Waspinator got one good hit on Rattrap before he was shot in the head and everything went dark.

His queen was violent. The queen would hurt the workers. The workers didn't disobey the queen. They lied. The enemy queen didn't hurt the workers. The enemy queen was nice to the workers. They didn't lie, they didn't.

His queen treated him like the workers. His queen declared future victory against the enemy hive. The enemy hive shunned his hive and said they were being bad. They weren't being bad, they weren't. The enemy was bad, bad and evil. They thought they were good, but they were bad. Very bad. The bad enemy kept trying to stop him.

Waspinator regained consciousness at the feet of a furious Megatron. Megatron picked Waspinator up by the wing and scolded him for failing again. Waspinator was dropped, then kicked by his leader. Waspinator got up and flew outside, now ready to vent.

During his flight, he was shot in the wing and plummeted to the ground. Two Maximals surrounded him and pointed their weapons. Waspinator grabbed his gun and began firing. His shots missed, but the Maximals hit him again and again.

The rest of the Predacons showed up, and the fight was on again. One of the Maximals went down, but Waspinator knew he wasn't dead. The war raged around Waspinator before he was shot again, and the ending of the previous battle seemed to repeat itself.

The enemy kept hurting him. The enemy workers obeyed their queen. Their queen made them hurt him. Make the pain go away, go away. Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away. The enemy didn't lie. Don't disobey the queen.

His queen and all of the workers work together to fight the enemy hive. The enemy hive holds the queen. Attack the hive. Destroy the enemy. Destroy.

Those he shared the hive with hated him. They treated him funny. They lied.

When Waspinator came back online, he was almost immediately thrust into battle. The Predicons decided to hit the Maximals at their base, while Megatron sneaked in on the other side. The plan worked in the beginning, but the Maximals activated Sentinal and the Predacons hightailed it back to the Nemesis.

Megatron was angry at all of the Predacons, though he hid it very well. Waspinator was insulted the most out of all of the Predacons. He didn't know why. He did everything Megatron asked. Little pieces of his insanity popped occasionally after that, appearing at the most inappropriate times.

Waspinator knew what they were trying to tell him.

He was the only wasp in the hive.

And he hated it.


End file.
